parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Courage
Courage is the Main Character of the tv Show in Courage the Cowardly Dog. Courage Played Pumbaa in The Cartoon Cat King He is a warthog Courage Played Llama Kuzco in The Christopher Robin's New Groove, and The Bear's New Groove He is a llama Courage Played Zazu in The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Hornbill Courage Played Tarzan in Couragezan (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a ape man Courage Played Hercules in Couragecules (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a hero Courage Played Adult Bambi in Courage (Bambi), and Courageambi He is a deer Courage Played Buzz Lightyear in Toon Animal Story, Toon Animal Story 2, and Toon Animal Story 3 He is a space ranger Courage Played (with Twilight Sparkle) as a extra in Digitladdin He is himself Courage Played Adult Simba in The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Courage King (CourageRockz Version), The Cartoon Dog King He is a Lion Courage Played Pacha in The Bear's New Groove (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), and The Casper's New Groove He is a father Courage Played Phil in Scoobycules He is a goat Courage Played Doorknob in Nala in Wonderland, and Lola in Wonderland He is a door Courage Played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a seagull Courage Played Blu in Rio (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a blue macaw Courage Played Romeo in Courage and Twilight: Purple With A Kiss He is a seal Courage Played Eric in The Little Mer-Pony (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), and The Little Pony He is a prince Courage Played XR in Streaky The Supercat Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins He is a robot Courage Played Adult Nala in The Twilight Queen (TwilightandCourageRockz Style), The Magical Queen (Twilight Sparkle Version), The Pony Queen, and The Cartoon Pony Queen She is a lioness Courage Played Phil in Scoobycules He is a goat Courage Played Pumbaa in The Tom King He is a warthog Courage Played Adult Tarzan in Couragezan He is an ape man Courage Played Professor Porter in Trampzan He is a old man Courage Played Stitch in Twilight & Courage, and Babs and Courage He is a alien Courage Played Aladdin in Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog He is a street rat Courage Played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristotoons He is an alley cat Courage Played Mike in Animals, Inc. (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a green monster Courage Played Shang in Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a girl Courage Played Mr. Bile in Cartoon Network Characters, Inc. He is a monster Courage Played Mr. Pricklepants in Animal Story 1,2,3,and Toons He is a porcupine Courage Played Dimitri in Twilight Sparkle (Anastasia) He is a man Courage Played Old Man in The Jerry Mouse's New Groove He is an old man Courage Played Gopher in The New Adventures Of Scooby Doo He is a gopher Courage Played Young Simba in The Courage King He is a Lion Cub Courage Played Rafiki in The Neverland King He is a Baboon Courage Played Kuzco Llama in The Gray Cat's New Groove, and The Christopher Robin's New Groove He is a Llama Courage Played Timon in The Hundred Acre Woods King He is a Meerkat Courage Played Genie in Maciusladdin, Maciusladdin 2: The Return of Le General, Maciusladdin (TV Series), and Maciusladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Genie Courage Played Boris in Michaelto, and Scooby Doo (Balto) He is a Goose Courage Played Tigger in The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine He is a Tiger Courage Played Zazu in The Scooby Doo King, The Scooby Doo King 2: Scooby's Pride, and The Scooby Doo King Trilogy He is a Hornbill Courage Played Sebastian in The Little Pinky, The Little Pinky 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Pinky 3: Pinky's Begging He is a Crab Courage Played Adult Simba in The Cowardly Dog King, and The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), and The Courage King (CartoonNetworkFan360 Style) He is a Lion Courage Played SpongeBob in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Sponge Courage Played Friend Owl in Scoobambi He is an Owl Courage Played The Sultan in Scoobyladdin-Doo (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a Arabian Courage Played Kuzco Human in The Courage's New Groove (ScoobyRockz Version) He is a Human Courage Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Scooby Doo Detective He is a Mouse Courage Played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Space Ranger Courage Played Cuddles in Happy Tree Friends (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a rabbit Portayal In Tod the Cowardly Fox is played by Tod In Wembley The Cowardly Fraggle is played by Wembley Fraggle Category:Purple Characters Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Cowarldy Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Dogs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Cowards